Kêrath
The Kêrath are one of the Larthan species. They dislike strangers and rarely interact with humans, but not quite as xenophobic as the Baztsil. History The Kêrath have long lived in the Abcorn Jungle of Gramera’ger on the Planet of Legends. Though in the past they existed in the sparse jungle of Vëbara, now they exist exclusively in the Abcorn. Tales of their origins as with all Larthan describe them as descendants of the Lingspelien and they, as their cousins, appeared gradually after the Sundering. Some say they are the offspring of the jungle-borne Gul’leer; however their true origins remain as much a mystery as the rest of the Larthan. Whatever the truth behind their origins, it is generally believed that their closest Larthan relations are the Itok and the Kimthu. This theory evolves from the fact the three are geographic neighbors, relatively speaking; however the Kimthu are isolated to the Gobani Desert on Vëbara, and the Kêrath are no longer present on that continent. Due to the location that their ancestors settled, the Kêrath have developed an unusual relationship with the untamed magic of the Abcorn jungle. It is theorized that their Lingspelien ancestry causes them to absorb the magic, leaving them with a permanent ‘wild magic’ aura infused into their essence. It is a generational trait that builds in strength not only from one generation to the next but throughout an individual’s lifetime. Physical Characteristics Preferring to live in the higher foliage of their jungle home, the Kêrath physique is suited to their arboreal environment. They are generally a tall and slender people, the average height is between six and a half to seven feet. They are an olive-complexion people, sun-kissed skin preventing damage from the hot sun. Their fingers are long and their grips firm. Their fingers are all the same length. Their palms and the bottom of their feet have tiny stiff hairs on their surface and they excrete a sticky residue from specialized pores. These gecko-like adaptations and anatomical adaptions allow them to climb trees with great ease and stick to smoother surfaces than other bipeds. Kêrath have broader shoulders, necks and thicker back muscles than humans. In addition, their arms are generally longer than the average biped, their palms often reaching past their knees. Compared to other Larthan, they possess stronger muscles in their back and torso such as the trapezius, biceps, and triceps. Their shoulders have a reinforced joint. This modified anatomy gives them great agility among the massive jungle branches and the strength to carry them through the high vegetation they favor with ease. The adaptions also allow them to brecciate. Kêrath are generally born with light or white hair, which darkens as they age. The hair color of mature individuals ranges from golden to violet, with the spectrum in between. Their hair is often bright in hue, reflecting their need to hide in the foliage of the Abcorn, giving rise to excellent camouflage. The older members of the tribe often have black or blue-black hair, better to meld with the shadows of the trees and branches. However, their hair color varies greatly between individuals with genetic relation being of apparently little consequence in the hue of their hair. With irises larger than the average bipedal, their eyes change color. It is a slow, constant process. Though speculation suggests the colors reflect their emotional state or the environment, no specific reason for this changing of hues has been accurately determined. This feature arises at birth and continues throughout their lives. Theories abound, the most popular suggesting the Kêrath eye structure is tuned to the ‘wild magic’ that pervades the species and the constant color shift is the physical manifestation of this body-wide saturation. Their nostrils are larger than the average Larthan. Their ears are round but larger. Kêrath have little body hair. Overall they are striking individuals and both males and females are often well endowed. Abilities Kêrath are excellent climbers, their long toes and fingers give them the ability to grip small sections of rock or wood with ease. They have excellent vision in low-light conditions. The color-changing feature of their irises does not give them a known sight advantage. With acute hearing on par with felines, ranging into the lower octaves, they use this ability to locate prey and some individuals claim to hear the movement of the plants, a distinct advantage in a place as dangerous as the Abcorn. Their gross sense of smell is no more accurate than other Larthan; however some have developed even this weakest of senses to a greater potential and are able to distinguish something as slight as a few drop of poison in half gallon of liquid. They have excellent memories. Kin to all Larthan Kêrath possess same abilities that are attributed to all Larthan. They have the ability to sense others of their kind. This is invaluable for identifying not only potential allies, but also what abilities those allies might possess. Blood drinkers, such as vampires, will find their blood more euphoric than other fare. Some believe this is perhaps a pale echo of the addictive nature of the Lingspelien blood. Though others theorize this too is due to the untamed forces that linger around the Kêrath unless the Kêrath are the original Larthan species, it does not explain why this ability is prevalent throughout those who are considered Larthan. While Larthan in general are a long-lived people, certainly longer lived than humans, Kêrath are on the shorter end, averaging one thousand years, with the oldest recorded Kêrath having lived until she was almost two thousand. Poison Resistance Due to the intense poisons of the Abcorn, the Kêrath have developed a higher resistance to poisons in general, and some Kêrath are all but immune to even the deadliest Abcorn poison. As a species, they can also more easily build up a tolerance to poisons not found in the Abcorn. Wild Aura The Kêrath’s aura has unusual side effects that include the Kêrath’s almost complete inability to utilize arcane magic. This is due to the unexpected results, often harmful, that occur during their use of the arcane. Their aura radiates at a certain distance from them, and can cause others in the immediate area to be affected by it. Due to its nature, both chronomancers and those who utilize the raw / primal energies of the world benefit from the aura, their enchantments often doubled as a result of being in close proximity with a Kêrath. Those who gain their abilities from the divine are unaffected. As they age the Kêrath gain the ability to influence arcane magic. The more powerful the magic, the more likely their wild auras will influence the arcane. This usually results in negative consequences to the caster. The drawback to this ability is obvious as the Kêrath have great difficulty using the arcane arts. Perhaps it is due to the wild mage they accumulate, or perhaps there is another reason. Whatever the reason, Kêrath have the uncanny ability to make apparently insane plans work. Habitat The Kêrath make their homes in the humid foliage of the Abcorn jungle. They subsist on the flora and fauna found within the thick vegetation therein and have carved a niche in this deceptively harsh environment. By jungle standards they are mid-to-high level predators and close to the top of the food chain. The Kêrath live in the deep parts of the Abcorn jungle, well away from other humanoid civilizations. They are for the most part isolated from the other Larthan, their closest neighbors being the arboreal Itok to the south. As with the Kimthu, the Kêrath only exist in one environment. Indeed, there is only one known settlement of Kêrath, making them the smallest populace of the known Larthan. Whether or not their numbers are smaller than the Baztsil remains to be seen. The Village Kêrath generally do not build. This is highly unusual for species of the Kêrath’s apparent intellect and perhaps this gives rise to the rumors of their savagery, credence to rumors of them being ‘uncivilized’. They live in the heart of their territory, scattered among the branches, and possess no notable architectural style, the design of their structures rising from the curves of the branches. What scant structures they build are among the foliage of the jungle, high above the ground away from predators. Usually these ‘structures’ consist of platforms with a watertight cover; however they rarely have walls. Branches in their natural formation or a loose weave serve as camouflage and protection against any wind. While organized into couples, trios and foursomes, Kêrath generally sleep wherever they will. None of them have a specific home per say, though a favored branch could be a regular sleeping place. There are two exceptions to the lack of permanent structures. Both have platform floors similar to the standard Kêrath architecture; however these buildings also have solid walls and a roof. The first structure is the Agrasha, ''or the Nest, and the other, known as the ''Eyon’nahi, or Silent Place. The Agrasha ''has tightly woven walls and a roof made of nearby branches. Children and lactating females live within the walls of the Nest. Bound together when they were young the branches continued to grow thicker as they aged and eventually naturally sealed the walls and roof. This ensures the protection around the ''Agrasha ''is a continuous and living one. Leaves are encouraged to grow on both walls and roof, thus effectively concealing the ''Agrasha ''from those who would do harm to the Kêrath’s treasured children. It is a warm and watertight place for the village’s children to sleep. The ''Eyon’nahi are reserved for shamans and the dead. The shaman who will reside there builds each Eyon’nahi individually, so their architecture differs; however generally they are of similar construct to the living platforms and the Agrasha, ''favoring the latter. It is a larger structure and the only one with multiple rooms due to the necessity to keep the dead and the shaman’s living area separate. Due to the swift decomposition process of bodies in the humid jungle environment, the shamans use herbs and salves to prevent any smell from escaping the confines of the ''Eyon’nahi. Defense Kêrath excel at defense. From the patrols throughout the jungle and around the village to sentinels scattered in the trees surrounding the village at all times, as well as the traps and well-placed plants funneling out possible entrances from the ground there is little chance an invader will enter the village unseen or unscathed. Guards protect the Agrasha ''on all sides, with some sitting on the roof too. These tactics are more than enough to keep predators away from the villages. However, the more intelligent predators can be cause for greater concern. Chief among these are the humanoids living on the outskirts of the Abcorn, or those courageous enough to venture into the thick multi-hued foliage. Wary but friendly that the Kêrath are, their relations with other humanoids is usually excellent. However, there are exceptions. For example, known criminals may think to use the jungles as a hideout. The band may venture a little too deep into the jungle and wander into Kêrath territory or make the fatal mistake of doing injury to one of these Larthan. These situations call for an offensive. So, although it is rare, Kêrath occasionally pit themselves against other humanoids. They have developed some tactics against humans and other humanoids, just in case. Encountering the enemy as far from the village as possible is preferable. Going on the offensive means a combination of quick vicious raids, ambushes, and hit and run tactics. These are easily managed either by diversionary tactics or multiple distance weapons (bows, blow guns, etc.) to take them out. A combination of this and hit (with melee or short range weapons) and run is usually enough to make even the stoutest-hearted attacker fear the ‘demons’ in the Abcorn. They target specific ranks, often killing or poisoning officers, arcane users and healers first to both weaken and demoralize the enemy. Deadfalls, snares, spikes and other traps are scattered on the ground of the advancing foe. Due to their agility among the trees, the Kêrath have no trouble avoiding the ground. If this is unsuccessfully, and somehow, a humanoid opponent ventures deep enough into the jungle to find a Kêrath village, the village defenses are always on the alert. These are not tactics of war. Kêrath do not engage in such things, only fighting when they need to and for survival. They will; however; not hesitate to defend their children, their people, their village and their jungle to their last breath. Kêrath use the jungle to their advantage, and often find creative means to supplement their villages’ security with living defenses. '''Cultural Infrastructure' The Kêrath are a warrior and survivalist culture. Their childhood education, training and general knowledge are all geared toward survival. Everything in the Abcorn wants to eat or destroy them, or so they believe, making them as a whole paranoid. Courage, wisdom and skill are highly valued traits. Education A Kêrath’s education begins early in life and they learn from everyone in the village. As children they learn to be silent, ensuring their safety if predators are about and no adults are nearby to protect them. When they are older, they learn about the flora and fauna of the jungle, and have extensive practice avoiding the predatory plants, avoiding poisons and the traps of the jungle. Other vital skills include cooking, creating and repairing armor, and the construction of basic weapons (blow pipe, spear etc.) One of the greatest things that Kêrath learn is to be wary of all things, but polite to all. This decision to be friendly at first to strangers is a tactical one – making new allies is always better than making new enemies. The jungle is fraught with enough danger. Hunting Hunting is a daily necessity. A standard hunting party varies in size. Depending on the nature of what they’re hunting, Kêrath travel in groups of six to eight, with A Jeran’mak ''patrol often accompanies the hunters, for further assurance against predators and ambush. Trained in the use of ranged weapons and stealth, their vivid hair makes for enhanced camouflage. Kêrath are excellent trackers and know the signs of the jungle to well enough to easily stalk their prey. One of the common weapons for hunting is the blowgun. Kêrath slather their darts in poisons that have various effects, depending on the situation and reason these can range from paralysis to sleeping. Hunting poisons do not cause death. This gives the Kêrath a chance to honor their prey prior to killing them. The ''Shas Enlay (Toxic Allure) is one of the main sources of Kêrath poison. Kêrath use this poison in both combat and hunting. In order to safely harvest the plant without endangering their hunting party, individuals repel down from nearby trees. As the dry season approaches, hunting parties are forced to forge further from the village and on these occasions often are gone for several days, or as long as it takes to find adequate food both immediately and to store for the dry season. For these occasions the Kêrath have caches stashed in the jungle (the same ones the Lunder’mak ''use). It contains water and a safe place to sleep for a few hours. ''Tools Experts at using their environment to their advantage, the Kêrath use everything from sap to branches for tools. They understand how to harvest the sticky secretions of the Losai and can create glue from it. They often use the pelts of silver back wolves as blankets and with several layers added, fine armor. Trade Despite or due to their location, Kêrath have broad choices for trading partners. Most would be surprised to learn that the Silena of Silvendal are regular trading partners, gaining access to the sparse population through the high foliage and in the northern most parts of the jungle. Their ground-bound trading partners include the Itok, the Bukari of the Tor’renus Mountains and the scant human populations that live near the Abcorn. The Kêrath make as much as they can and trade what they cannot make. They trade herbs, poisons, potions, tonics, and occasionally minor military jobs. For the latter the price is high for any job save ridding the jungle of unwelcome visitors.'' '' Rites of Passage Kêrath learn throughout their lives; however their ‘childhood’ education cumulates with the three Rites of Passage. After an individual Kêrath successfully passes or completes all three, the others consider them mature enough to leave the Agrasha. Tribal Marks Like almost all cultures the Kêrath mark themselves for different reasons, the most notable are to represent their spirit animal and marks of glory. For the Kêrath scars are a mark of pride, proof they serve to protect the village well. Examples of marks of pride include: first kill, defending the village against a predator attack, or killing an impressively dangerous creature. Although marks of shame and even exile exist among the Kêrath, these are rarely seen. They are only earned from negligence of duty that causes grievous injury or death to another Kêrath, especially a child, or another unforgivable act that cannot be brushed aside. Social Structure The Kêrath have a strong social network and tight bonds. It is an equalitarian culture, with both males and females participating in the hunt and patrolling. Lactating females are treated with reverence, as are children and the shaman. Government '' Kêrath have no distinct titles or rank. The only exceptions are the Shamans, who exist in a society more or less independent of the other Kêrath. Due of their lack of ranks or titles the Kêrath have a loose chain of command. They live by guidelines that ensure a fair governing system. All members of a Kêrath village have the right to speak out during a village meeting. How much weight their opinion carries depends on how the others respect the individual. Age also factors, older Kêrath tend to be more respected than younger ones for the simple matter of experience. Any authority expressed over other Kêrath is given out of respect for the individual. Despite this apparent lack of government or leadership structure, Kêrath are highly organized. They coordinate their efforts with each other and occasionally to the Itok in the forests south of the Abcorn, or the Bukari to the north. '''Social Groups' Families The tribe is the family. No single parent claims any children. After a child is born, the Kêrath consider them children to all Kêrath. Nursed by any female who is lactating; the entire village raises them. Children are considered one of the most sacred and valued assets of the Kêrath. Without them the survival of the species cannot be, and for a Larthan species that are constantly struggling with their environment for their very survival, descendants are vital. So the Kêrath view all children as their personal responsibility. The H’yon’ras The word H’yon’ras translates to ‘dark hunters’ and refers to the color of the poison rather than the night. They are also known as the Keslo’halo, for their affinity with spiders. There is little known about the Dark Hunters at this time. It is believed this is the group of individuals whose Kaiyo’rath are spiders or other poisonous creatures and plants. Though they live with the other Kêrath, they often go on forays as individuals or in small groups. They make it their business to know all about the poisons of their surrounding area, and part of their initiation into the group involves them seeking out all the poisons of the Abcorn. They imbibe or are in contact with so many poisons so often; they build up a great immunity to them. Rites of Passage These three Rites are essential to every Kêrath - The Hunt, The Mating and the Kaiyo'rath. Although traditionally the Kaiyo’rath is the last Rite, the other two are flexible as to when and where. The only requirement for all three of them is that the Kêrath is physically mature. The Rites usually takes place around the year the Kêrath turns a hundred. Those of the same age group participate in the Rites together (for the most part). The first step is visiting the Shaman of the village. The Shaman speaks words of protection and seeks out spirits to watch over the initiates as they traverse the difficult tasks ahead of them. Diet The entire village shares in the hunting of prey and so the village shares in the success of the hunters. The basic Kêrath diet ranges from meat, to fruits and nuts. They are not selective predators, taking down and consuming whatever they can catch. The carcass does not go to waste and all the parts of the animals are either consumed or used. Those who are not on a hunting party, patrol or on-guard duty around the village will often gather the variety of edible fruits and other vegetation that grows in abundance. Some villages have small farms located in the higher branches of the village; however these are not commonplace. Such things as cora-cora can be cultivated. Occasionally an industrious Kêrath will maintain a pen of prismatic rabbits; however this too is not the norm as the smell of the lapines can be a predator magnet. Spiritualism The Kêrath are animists, believing all things have a spirit. They give gratitude to their kills for the sacrifice, be their food flora or fauna. While it is said by some that the Kêrath are creatures of Dal, the Larthan do not worship a particular part of the pantheon as ‘their’ deity, save for thanking Bri’a for all things that are granted to them. Kaiyo’rath Though based on the Kêrath words for ‘shadow jaguar’ and ‘us’, the word Kaiyo’rath has no exact translation into common. The best translation is ‘shadow us’, or possibly ‘shadow me’. However, it could be ‘the other side of me’. The Kaiyo’rath refers to the animal, plant or a geological object (rock, mountain) that the Kêrath attune throughout their life. Each Kaiyo’rath is specific to the individual, and no two Kêrath have the same Kaiyo’rath. A Kêrath may, for example, attune to a specific ag’wash and then no other Kêrath may attune to an ag’wash until the first is deceased. The ag’wash connected Kêrath would then consider any ag’wash a or ‘brother’ or ‘sister’ and the ag’wash would view that Kêrath as a kindred spirit. When the Kêrath reach a certain age, they go into a hibernation state. The individual specimen (their Kaiyo’rath) is called to them. If the Kaiyo’rath is immoveable (a plant for example), the Kêrath must journey to this place so the process may be completed. The Kaiyo’rath and the Kêrath merge into a single creature and the Kêrath gains the abilities of their Kaiyo’rath, foremost being the ability to transform into the Kaiyo’rath. This ability further suggests a Lingspelien ancestry. This shape shifting is unique among the Larthan (with the possible exception of the Baztsil). Only the desert-dwelling Kimthu exhibit a similar trait; however the Kimthu’s spirit guides do not merge with them as completely as the Kêrath with their Kaiyo’rath. Shaman The spiritual guides and advisers of the Kêrath the Shaman live in the Quiet Place. There is only one or two at any given time. Kêrath believe the Shaman is chosen by the Abcorn herself, and take the jungle as their Kaiyo’rath. The Shamans take apprentices when they find them, not at any given time; however the training for a Shaman’s apprentice begins at an early age. The Shaman often has several apprentices at once, due to the high mortality rate of both the Kêrath and the Shaman in particular. Their trials are great and often deadly. The Shamans have the same stealth and cunning as the other Kêrath. In addition to these abilities they also can call upon the spirits to aid them in times of battle or duress. The spirits also hearken to the call of the Shaman when the spiritualists seek advice. They heal the injured and cure the sick; and eventually gain the ability to see into times beyond the present. It is said the most powerful can bring back the dead. The Shamans do not fight unless they are forced to do so. However, the other members of the tribe assure their protection. As with children, most Kêrath would die to save a shaman. They are considered the most important individuals in the village, second only to the children of the species. Views on Death The dead belong to the Abcorn. However, the Kêrath honor the fallen prior to giving their dead back to the jungle. It is a terrible thing for the Kêrath to lose one of their tribe, scant, as the population has become, especially after the destruction of the Abcorn. Langauge To the untrained ear, Kêrath may sound like whispers or the rustling of leaves among the trees, and their language includes a lot of sign language. Due to their secretive nature, Kêrath do not readily share these signs. Common Sayings “Barat e’kan, imcraz aw’kan zez’ral, kerus ish rizhal.” The exact translation of this phrase is ‘foot below, hand above, this position learn and love.’ However it is more commonly translated into common as: ‘Foot below, hand above, this position learn to love.’ This is an old adage used among the Kêrath to remind young and old how to grip the trees and other large plants of the Abcorn, thus ensuring they will not fall. “Meres rinora h’kârn verinmai tolleran h’erest.” The exact translation of this phrase is ‘allow day-now blue skies overtake sorrows of day-past.’ However it is more commonly translated into human as: ‘Allow the blue skies of today to overwhelm the sorrows of yesterday.’ It is a phrase used during times of grief for comfort and the assurance that any sorrow-filled situation will pass. Though used when there is a death within the tribe, it is also used for other occasions too. It is often accompanied by the phrase ‘E g’asha trey’, which essentially translates to ‘tell me your woes’. Names Kêrath are named for the time or place they were born, or some specific feature or personality characteristic. As with most cultures, words and names can over lap. Listed below are examples of Kêrath names, and their meanings. The list only includes names with no vocabulary word equivalent in the language. Examples of Names * An’las: literal translation ‘one of fire’. * Kar’nas: A name either meaning “The Great Flame” or “The Sun’s Light”. * Kessarill: literal translation ‘speaks with the wind’. * Mâ’rin: pronounced maw-ren, this could either be a summer season or a sunny day. Literal translation ‘Born during the blue sky’. * Sarillataren: literal translation ‘one who runs into the wild’. * Slomaiveri En'nahi: literal translation ‘One who conquers poison (from the Toxic Allure)’. Pronunciation Guide Unlike other Larthan the ˆ symbol signifies the sound ‘aw’. Most other Larthan languages use it as ‘air’. The letters ‘ai’ together are pronounced ‘ay’, as in the word ‘say’. Category:Races